


How We Always Find Each Other

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Love, Realtionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is finally taking a break. From the job, the team, and especially Fitz(despite the fact that she can't keep her mind off him for long) Fitz is also taking a break but how will they continue their vacation once they bump into each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, you rarely get a break, a normal life, or the ability to have fun yet even Coulson could allow a few days off a year for each of the agents. This year, Jemma wasn't particularly excited hence the fact that she had far more important things to focus on like S.H.I.E.L.D and helping her team fight the ongoing Hydra battle. But, Coulson insisted and told her that it's good to unwind for a few days. He also offered the option of her visiting her family but she didn't want that. She didn't want to explain why she hadn't called for months, almost a year actually, and didn't think that an interrogation from them would help unwind her. Instead, Jemma decided to rent a temporary apartment in San Fransisco, California.

 

As Jemma exited the Uber car, fresh cool air hit her face along with the comforting smell of salt water from the coast. She smiled at the sight of people walking down the sidewalk. Families, couples, homeless people, runners, and bikers all passed her as she walked towards the apartment building. Jemma had missed looking at people, well, not people, but normal people with their normal and happy lives of not knowing about Hydra or the evil in the world. Children passed her in the lobby of the apartment building as she got her room key. There was a boy and a girl who were perhaps four or five playing tag as their mother was on the phone in the corner of the small room. They reminded her of when she was a small girl and played tag with the neighbors cat, not that it ever tagged her back but she had fun tagging it. Jemma turned her attention back to the receptionist when she was handed her room key. She smiled as a small 'thank you' and went to the stairs of the building. They were steep and rather dark for her liking but it worked and she needed the leg workout, or so she told herself. When she got to room b2, a smile tugged at her lips when she opened the door. The room was lighter then the stairs had been, the walls a light grey. Before her she could clearly see the half kitchen on the left side and the attached living room on the right. She walked in with her small mint suitcase and set it down by the black sofa. Jemma turned her head, wondering where the room was and noticed a curtain that matched the walls hanging opposite from the couch. She walked over to the curtain and tugged in open, seeing that inside was a small room with a full bed that had a white and grey comforter. Jemma smiled and leaned back, letting herself fall back onto the bed with a content sigh. She kicked her flats off onto the floor curled herself up on top of the comforter. Jemma tucked a pillow under her arm for support before taking her phone out of the pocket of her jeans. She went onto the iTunes application and began watching 13 Going on 30 until she fell asleep less than halfway into it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jemma opened her eyes slowly with a yawn, lifting her head from the soft mattress. She laughed softly at the fact that she had drooled slightly from being overly tired and stretched out her arms. Jemma swung her legs over the bed and stood up, grabbing her phone from were it was beside her. She made her way over to her suitcase in the living room and unzipped it, looking for a decent outfit to wear for her outing. Pulling out a pair of black leggings and a warm yellow sweater, she thought of her plans. First, she'd go to the Crepe House down the street with her laptop to have breakfast and watch Fresh Off The Boat, then it was off to walk to Golden Gate Park, a museum, David's Tea, and then back to the apartment. As Jemma changed, she recalled Fitz telling her about David's Tea Shop awhile back before they had joined Coulson's team. He'd shared with her the types of tea he got such as The Buzz, Green Passionfruit, and Pumpkin Chai. Personally, they both liked The Buzz because it kept them awake longer to talk or do work and he promised that if he ever went back, he'd get more of it for them. Yet, that never happened because of the incident and brain damage. Jemma sighed and put on her black flats when she was done changing, trying to keep her mind off of him. 

When she walked into the Crepe House, sweet smells filled the air from the fresh chocolate and strawberry filled crepes. Jemma smiled at this and sat at a table for one in the corner by the window. She figured this was perfect since she'd get the view and privacy she wanted. Jemma took her laptop out of her backpack and placed it in front of her, clicking on one of the Fresh Off The Boat episodes she had started. She kept one of her earbuds in while watching to make sure she would pay attention to when the food came. While she watched, she wondered how she would react if Fitz was close friends with another woman. Would she act like Jessica and become jealous? Jemma wondered. Or would she be okay with it? She tried to think of an example of when or if Fitz ever liked another woman and suddenly it dawned on her. When Skye, well, Daisy first joined the team, Fitz had a crush on her and Jemma wasn't exactly the nicest to her until she found out Skye had a boyfriend. Maybe she was jealous of the idea of Fitz being with someone else and didn't know it. The young biochemist pondered this and wondered what Fitz was doing at this exact moment. Was he working down in the lab? Was he on a mission? Was he running a mission from the base? Jemma questioned in her mind as the small bell on the doorframe rang, signaling the employees that there was another customer. She glanced up momentarily, seeing that it was just a man in a suit and looked back at her laptop screen. "Good morning, may I order a crepe with avocado, bacon, and eggs please?" She heard the man say. Jemma furrowed her eyebrows at the sound of his voice and calm tone. It was all too familiar to be true. The accent was Scottish, he was polite, and he didn't sound as if he was in any hurry. It couldn't be she thought and decided to look at her screen until he walked to a table so she could get a good look at his face without appearing like some sort of stalker. The man placed his order and began walking towards the cluster of tables and picked one on the opposite corner of where she was sitting. This whole situation was getting to the point where she figured she was going mad so she made a plan. If this was really Fitz, he'd respond to his name but if it wasn't, it'd appear that she was crazy so she picked up her phone and pretended to talk to someone. "Hello, Mr. Fitz, how are you today?" She asked, holding the device up to her ear. And surely, her plan worked. The man turned his head in her direction and Jemma could clearly tell who it was by the piercing blue eyes and matted blond curls. "Jemma?" He asked and arched an eyebrow out of confusion. "Fitz." She smiled and walked over to him despite the fact that she was confused herself. "What are you doing here?" Fitz asked quietly and looked at her. "I'm taking my vacation days, what are you doing here?" Jemma asked and glanced around cautiously. "Are you on a mission? Because I don't want to blow your cover or anything." She added awkwardly. He shook his head and laughed a little. "I'm taking my days off as well and Daisy said I should go to San Fransisco for a few days. I also figured since I was here I'd-" she cut him off. "Pick up some of The Buzz from David's Tea?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with excitement of hopefully finishing his sentence. Fitz nodded and smiled a little. "You remembered?" He asked. "Of course I did. That was the best tea either of us have ever had and it was a good memory I figured we could continue when I got back but since you're here-well, actually, I don't know if you have anything planned while you're here or not.." Jemma rambled while nervous butterflies filled her stomach. Why was she acting like this? It's not like she's never spoken to Fitz before. Maybe it was because she figured that just possibly she'd get to experience what it'd be like if her and Fitz truly got to bond outside of work.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, I haven't planned anything nor have I even checked into my room yet. I just got here." He replied gesturing to a black suitcase he had placed under the table. "Oh, that's fine. If you don't have anything to do..we could talk or do something together like walk or whatever you want really. I don't mind." She shrugged and took notice of the grey suit he was wearing. It made him look very nice in her opinion despite the fact that she had the strong urge to fix his collar. She stopped focusing on that once he made a sort of 'umm' sound. Jemma looked up at his face to see a flustered Fitz who didn't know what to say for once. "Sure, I guess we could do something like that." He finally said after a few moments which seemed to be longer than they really were for Jemma. "You don't have to hang out with me if you don't want to. I understand that you have better things to do." Jemma said quickly before he finished. "No, no, I'd like to. It'd be nice for us to spend time together like we did before we were truly apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. So, what'd you like to do?" Fitz asked and smiled a little, probably to make her feel less nervous. "I was thinking of doing things that would probably bore you like walking and going to museums but we can compromise." Jemma said with a smile, mirroring his. "A compromise? Such as walking to haunted locations and learning the history there?" He asked her, his eyes meeting hers. "Sure, why not? That...that sounds awfully morbid but fun all the same." She said positively as a waitress brought over their breakfast. "Thank you." Fitz and Jemma said at the same time to the waitress who only smiled, holding back most likely a laugh in response. Once the waitress left, Fitz leaned in slightly, beginning to speak. "You know, going at night could be even scarier." He said as Jemma noticed how close they were to one another. How close their faces were in proximity. Jemma moved her eyes from his eyes to his lips and nodded. "You know I don't believe in ghosts or those stupid horror movies you like so much." She said in a whisper and raised her eyebrows at him. Fitz shook his head as if her were in disbelief with her. "Really Jemma? As I recall, you screamed during Chucky and Zombie Land. The two least horrifying scary movies there are. Honestly, they should be considered as children's comedy's." He said matter a factly which made Jemma roll her eyes in response. "Fine, you win. I'm scared of ghosts and horror movies and bloody murder. Can you blame me?" She asked, taking a bite of her breakfast. "No, but I don't think I've heard you talk this much in awhile...well, about something besides science. It's interesting." He teased slightly. Hearing this made her stomach flip. Did he actually want to talk to her about things outside of work? What if they could do things outside of work to? Like snuggle and watch movies together and maybe that'd lead to - Jemma stop thinking. She told herself. They were just friends after all and doing those things would be awkward for them or him. Jemma didn't mind the thought of them getting together but knew it couldn't happen. "Oh, thank you I suppose. That's a nice...comment." She replied and mentally face palmed herself. Could she not be anymore...clumsy with her words? "No problem, I mean it. You're a lot more interesting when you're not talking about Hydra." Fitz said with a small shrug of his shoulders. That was straight forward but, she loved it. Jemma smiled and shrugged back. "Well, Hydra's a threat and I have to talk about it a lot. You do too. If it's any condolence, you have a slightly better personality when you're not at work too." She said and smirked a bit. "Alright, alright, I'll admit that. I'm not as uptight outside of S.H.I.E.L.D but I'm not as wound up as you." He said carefully. "I'm not completely wound up. I can be a-a normal person if I wanted to be." Jemma said and kept her eyes locked with his. Oh how she loved his eyes. Especially how the sun coming through the window was reflecting off of them. “Good luck proving me wrong then.” He said cockily, crossing his arms over his chest. “Now I remember why we used to fight all the time at the academy.” She said jokingly. He wouldn’t let this be easy for her, would he? No, he wouldn’t. Fitz is too stubborn and too good to make anything be easy. “Because I was right and you knew it but wouldn’t admit it?” He asked, trying to sound innocent to mock her. Jemma laughed and nodded, giving in. “Fine, you know what, I’ll say it. You were right and I for once was wrong. Happy?” She asked, arching her eyebrow at him. He nodded slowly as if he was thinking it over. “Very.” Fitz said and looked at her with a small smile, making her feel as if she was the only girl in the world. To him, she knew she was but there was still some tension from the past few events like them agreeing to start over and be ‘friends’ and just ‘friends.’ Jemma was beginning to regret that decision now and figured it was now or never to make a move. “Later, would you like to come over and watch a movie? Maybe we could order in Chinese or something. I don’t care.” She said nonchalantly, trying not to let a sigh of relief escape her lips to the fact that she had just tried to ask him out on a sort of date. Fitz looked puzzled for a moment and unfolded his arms. “Jemma Simmons, did you just ask me on a date?” He asked, his tone changing from teasing to serious but gentle. Jemma felt her throat go dry and nodded. “Y-Yes I am in fact asking you on a sort of date, yes.” She stuttered nervously and fumbled with her hands. What if he said no? Or, what if he said yes just as pity? Jemma wondered. No, Fitz wouldn’t do that. He knows she hates pity as much as he himself does. “Alright, then I’d like to go on a date with you then. As long as it doesn’t end up in tears, yeah?” Fitz asked softly. Jemma knew what he was talking about. Only a few days after he had gotten her out of the monolith, he’d taken her to dinner and she had ended up crying when he offered her wine because it reminded her of the vinegar tasting wine she had with Will back on the planet. She regretted that memory and bit down on her lower lip. “I promise. No tears. Just me, you, and possibly my screaming if you make me watch one of those horror movies.” Jemma replied in the same tone, a smile tugging at her lips. “Great, it’s a plan then. What time should I bring the Chinese food over?” He asked as Jemma took in his new appearance for about the hundredth time since she’d sat across from him at that table. His stubble, his crisp dark blue shirt, and the way his lips quirked ever so slightly to form a smile. Apparently, she’d been staring too long because she was brought back from her daydreaming by a hand waving in front of her face. “Simmons, you alright?” Fitz asked in a concerned tone. “Hm? Yes, I’m quite alright and maybe eight…or seven?” She asked. “And you don’t have to get the food, I can pick it up before you come.” Jemma offered. “No, I got it, Jemma. It’s alright. You still like egg roles and sizzling rice soup, right?” He asked as if making sure that he knew her likes still. A smile appeared on her lips as he spoke and she nodded. “Yes, that’s it.” She said, her heart beating rapidly. “And, I’m glad you’re here.” Jemma added, not realizing that she was grinning. “And why’s that?” Fitz asked in a teasing tone but Jemma didn’t care. “Well, if you weren’t here, I wouldn’t be as happy as I am right now.”


End file.
